


A Pretty Mess

by TheMightyFlynn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Authority Figures, Begging, Bondage, Dominance, Don't copy to another site, Handcuffs, M/M, Roleplay, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 18:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/pseuds/TheMightyFlynn
Summary: It's always the pretty ones.





	A Pretty Mess

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Daily Deviant](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/) October prompts: Authority figure roleplay, and cuffs.

"Well, well, well, what exactly do we have here? Back again, Malfoy?"

Hugo leant back against the doorjamb, his arms crossed tightly over his chest. He licked his lips as Scorpius flicked his fringe out of his eyes with a toss of his head. One of Scorpius' incredibly pale eyebrows rose towards his hairline as his top lip curled in disgust.

"Miss me?"

Hugo's insides swirled. Seated behind a ratty old desk they had nicked from the basement of the Burrow, Scorpius looked every inch the deadbeat criminal he was portraying. With his ripped jeans, band t-shirt, army boots, and dark eye makeup, he could have been any punk kid just off the street mouthing off to a Muggle police officer. The fact that Hugo had cuffed his hands behind his back, forcing him to sit up straight, helped to add to the game they were playing. Smiling a little, Hugo pushed himself into a standing position and leant forward, capturing Scorpius' gaze.

"My aim's bound to have improved since the last time I had you here, Malfoy."

Scorpius scoffed. "You could never _have me_, pig."

"That so?"

Straightening, Hugo held a hand out, silently Summoning a sheaf of papers to him. He ignored Scorpius' slight quirk of a smile at his blatant breaking of his role in favour of pretending to flick through the papers. He tutted, shaking his head.

"Resisting arrest. Breaching the peace. Public nudity. Prostitution." Hugo grinned when Scorpius let out a breath. "I'd say I _have you_ rather soundly, Malfoy."

Something flashed through Scorpius' eyes. "You get off on this, don't you?" he spat. "Sick."

Hugo could see Scorpius' hands working behind the chair. It was clear that he was attempting to squirm out of the handcuffs without the use of magic. Slapping the papers down on the table, Hugo leant forward to grasp the cuffs.

"You're used to men getting off on you, aren't you, Malfoy?" he whispered in Scorpius' ear. "You like it."

From his vantage point standing above Scorpius, Hugo had the perfect view of just _how much_ he was enjoying this. His normally pale cheeks were flushed, his eyes hooded, and his breath hitched in his chest. It was the prominent bulge in the front of his jeans that Hugo focussed on, however.

"You encourage them, don't you? Standing out there on your corner, those jeans slung low on your hips, and eyeliner smudged." Scorpius' tongue flicked out to wet his lips, causing Hugo's insides to squirm with desire. "With that soft mouth and firm, fuckable arse, I bet you're the most popular of the boys out there."

Scorpius let out a soft moan, his head falling back. He spread his legs wide, exposing himself as much as possible.

"Always had you figured for a kerb-crawler, Weasley." Scorpius' voice was low, harsh. "Bet I'm not the first of the boys you've picked up."

Hugo leant in closer, brushing his lips against the shell of Scorpius' ear. "You're the prettiest." Raising his free hand, he dragged his thumb along Scorpius' lower lip. "Do you know how often I picture those full lips wrapped around my cock? Sucking and slurping and gagging as I thrust down your throat. Do you want that, Malfoy? Do you want my cock so far down that pretty little throat that you can't breathe? Can't think?"

Scorpius let out a deep groan, his hips jerking upwards. "Yes… Yes, please let me…"

Hugo straightened, releasing his grip on the cuffs. His thumb trailed from Scorpius' lips up to brush just beneath his eye, smudging the thick eyeliner down his cheek. Scorpius licked his lips again, staring up at Hugo through hooded eyes. _Christ._ He could. It would be so easy to just unbuckle his belt, drop his trousers and satisfy himself down Scorp's throat. Easy, but also cheap. No, he could have Scorpius wriggling and writhing beneath him on this desk, and they would both end up satisfied. Clamping down on the urge to take Scorp up on the offer, he curled his top lip.

"You'd just love that, wouldn't you?" Reaching down, he grabbed the cuffs again and pulled, raising Scorpius up out of the chair. He had to wrap his arm around Scorp's waist as he staggered, pulling him close to his chest. "You'd just _love_ to have me under your control," he continued in a harsh whisper. "Panting and helpless and begging you for release."

Scorp let out another low groan, this time rocking his hips against Hugo's thigh. "Put your cock to better use, then." Licking his lips again, his gaze dragged down Hugo's body. "Fuck me."

Hugo needed no more prompting. Kicking the chair out of their way, he pressed Scorpius face-down onto the table.

"You think you can order me around?"

"Mmm…" Scorp arched his back, pressing his arse into Hugo's groin. "Fuck me."

Hugo had to bite back a groan of his own. Reaching around, he unzipped Scorpius' jeans and allowed them to drop to the floor.

"What if I don't want to? What if I want to bring you off right here, right now?" He grinned when Scorp groaned again, this time sounding more disappointed than anything else. "What if I want to take this pretty cock of yours and stroke you until you're coming all over my table? What if I want to _see_ you come undone before me, begging for my cock?"

Scorpius shook his head. "Fuck me, Weasley. I want your cock."

It wasn't _quite_ begging, not with the defiant tone that tinged the words. Hugo smiled.

"No, I don't think I will."

A mumbled charm gave him a handful of lubricant. Leaning down, he massaged his clean hand into the top of one of Scorp's thighs. The muscles trembled beneath his fingers, flexing to push back into the touch. Scorpius' entire body shuddered when Hugo circled his cock in his hand.

"Ohhhh _fuck_…" Scorpius' hips jerked and he let out a deep moan, his back arching. "Fuck me, Weasley. Wanna be fucked."

"Well, now, that's a little better, isn't it?" Hugo scraped two fingers of his other hand through the lube on his first, but still held back. "Tell me what you want."

Scorpius whined. "Don’t wanna come. Nnn… not like this."

Shaking his head, Hugo leant forward. "I didn't ask what you don't want, Malfoy." Twisting his wrist, he increased his pace on Scorpius' cock. "I asked what you _want_."

Scorpius' body tensed, and he grunted. His breath started and stopped a couple of times, almost as though he was trying to control it. Hugo grinned.

"Gods… Fuck me…" Scorpius let out a breath and thunked his forehead against the wooden table. "Fuck me, Hugo. _Please_. I – I need your cock. Need to be fucked."

"There's my pretty little whore."

Hugo's voice was harsh, his breath coming in short gasps as he watched Scorpius. He kept his hand on Scorpius' cock, but this time with his fingers circled around the base as the fingers of his other hand slid between Scorp's cheeks. They slid easily into Scorpius' entrance, the lube helping the first, then the second to slide in smoothly. Scorpius let out a breath, and tried to adjust his stance.

"Yes, Hugo… Please…"

"_Relashio_."

The cuffs clattered to the floor. The second his hands were released, Scorpius raised them so he could grip the opposite edge of the table. Pulling himself up into a more comfortable position – raised onto his elbows with his back arched – he steadied his stance, then glanced over his shoulder.

"_Fuck me_, Hugo."

Hugo grinned. Scorpius' obedience never lasted long. Stepping back, he made quick work of his trousers, dropping them to the floor and kicking them aside. Scorpius watched each movement over his shoulder, his impatience showing in the flexing of his hands on the table edge. Hugo moved forward again and gripped Scorpius' hips, massaging his thumbs into the soft flesh.

"Hug–_ohh_…"

Scorpius' voice trailed off into a deep groan as Hugo pressed forward. Their preparation time hadn't been enough, he knew that, so he went slow, sliding into Scorpius with tiny jerks of his hips. Scorp didn't seem to mind, however.

"Mmm, yes, _finally_…"

Hugo's fingers clenched on Scorp's hips as he arched his back, obviously trying to take Hugo faster. Leaning forward, he began to nip at the base of Scorpius' neck.

"Do you like that, pretty? You're getting what you want: my cock in your arse." Hugo leant forward further to nuzzle at Scorpius' ear when the only response was a nod of Scorpius' head. "You wanted to be fucked. You wanted to come with me buried deep inside you, didn't you?"

Scorpius let out a moan as Hugo's hips met his. He merely lay there panting for a few seconds before being able to respond.

"Make me come."

There was a deeply satisfied tone to Scorpius' voice, almost as though he was incredibly pleased with himself for getting his own way. He arched his back further, taking Hugo in even deeper. Hugo shook his head as he pulled out and pushed slowly back in. There was no way he would have been able to deny Scorp for very long.

Hugo moved slowly at first, allowing Scorp time to adjust to him properly. The heat and pressure around his cock was sending his mind spinning pleasantly and he briefly closed his eyes, enjoying the sensations. His fingers tightened on Scorpius' hips when he clenched his muscles, both steadying him and giving him a connection to the real world. When he re-opened his eyes, it was to see the room spinning before him. He only sped up when Scorp sent him a glare over his shoulder.

"Like this, pretty?" Hugo angled his hips, causing Scorpius to shudder as he hit his prostate. "Is _this_ how you want to be fucked?"

Scorpius only groaned, his back arching and his fingers clenching on the table. He rocked back, moving in time with Hugo's thrusts. Hugo's focus narrowed down, blocking the rest of the room out as he stared down at Scorp beneath him.

"Come, Scorp." Scorpius groaned again, and his head tipped back, exposing his throat. "Come, my pretty little whore."

Scorpius didn't manage to speak. Rocking into Hugo and moaning with each breath, his mouth fell open, letting out a sound that was part-groan, part-whine as he came. His body spasmed over and over again, squeezing Hugo's cock as his muscles flexed. It was too much; Hugo couldn't hold on. With one last thrust, he let go, his entire body buzzing with pleasure. He collapsed down onto Scorp's back as soon as his orgasm released him.

"Hugh… Hugo…"

Hugo blinked his eyes open. He was lying on top of Scorpius, pressing him into the rough tabletop. They were both slick with spunk and sweat. Hugo groaned.

"Ew."

Scorpius huffed out a laugh. "Right back at you."

Hugo's limbs ached as he pushed himself up. His shirt stuck to both his chest and Scorp's back. His nose wrinkled as he fell back into the chair he had kicked out of the way earlier.

"_Scourgify_."

A sensation of thick bubbles crossed Hugo's skin, sending shivers through him. It couldn't distract him for too long, however, as Scorpius landed in his lap seconds later.

"That was…" Scorpius leant forward, a wide grin on his face. "_Amazing_."

One of Hugo's arms automatically went around Scorp's waist. He raised his other hand to brush just beneath Scorp's eye, further messing up the eyeliner he had smudged earlier.

"You really are pretty, you know."

The laugh Scorp responded with sounded tired. He leant forward, capturing Hugo's lips in a soft kiss.

"I'm a mess, you mean."

He pulled back to run a hand through his sweat-slick hair, flicking droplets into Hugo's face. Hugo merely smiled.

"A pretty mess." When Scorpius shook his head, Hugo's smile widened. "Come on, pretty. I'll get you to bed."

Scorpius leant forward for one last kiss before sliding backwards off Hugo's lap. "Emphasis on the _mess_ part of that phrase. Shower first, _then_ bed."

Hugo sat back and watched as Scorpius walked towards the door, a small smile touching his lips again. He stretched his arms above his head and flexed his legs, trying to release some of the kinks left over from the position he had landed in. When he settled down again, it was to see Scorp watching him from the doorway.

"Are you coming, or…?"

Hugo blinked. "To the shower?"

Scorpius raised an eyebrow at him. "Yes?"

Hugo was up and out of the chair in a seconds, his arm wrapping around Scorp's waist. "Lead the way."


End file.
